1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a radio terminal and in particular, to a hands-free device for a radio terminal and method for implementing a hands-free function to the radio terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to implement a hands-free function to a radio terminal, a hands-free device is required. The hands-free device is generally more expensive than the radio terminal, due to competition among manufacturers of radio terminals. Therefore, if a user desires to implement a hands-free function to the radio terminal, a cost is incurred in purchasing a conventional hands-free device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device and method for implementing a hands-free function to a radio terminal which is manageable and inexpensive.